


nothing comes as easy as you

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Collars, F/F, Leashes, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: “This one,” she had pointed at it, half smiling, half laughing.  Byulyi had looked at it, had made the very questionable decision of imagining how it would look on the younger girl.  Her face had flared up, flush rising to her ears, down her neck as she had input her card information.





	nothing comes as easy as you

Byulyi hooks the leash to Hyejin’s collar, the pink lace soft against the golden skin of her neck. Hyejin had picked it out herself. Her eyes had been bright when Byulyi had gotten it for her, smiling as she pointed at the pictures on Byulyi’s computer screen.

“This one,” she had pointed at it, half smiling, half laughing. Byulyi had looked at it, had made the very questionable decision of imagining how it would look on the younger girl. Her face had flared up, flush rising to her ears, down her neck as she had input her card information. Hyejin had climbed off her bed before Byulyi had even clicked the “Place Order” button, probably still half thinking it was a joke.

Now the atmosphere between them feels suffocatingly heavy. Hyejin, in her frilly, lacy, strappy bra, matching bottoms, looking at her as Byulyi pulls away, eyes glazing over. Hyejin’s dark hair clashes prettily against her golden shoulders, bared to her.

Byulyi tugs at the leash, gentle, but Hyejin still goes to her, bed shifting as her knees dig into the soft mattress.

“Is it pretty?” Hyejin asks, voice soft and low, already preening before Byulyi starts her overflowing babble of compliments.

Byulyi stares at her for a second, brain working overtime trying to figure out what to say first. She wants to say Hyejin looks beautiful, like always, wants to say how much she’s glowing, so overwhelmingly attractive she almost can’t believe it.

“Yes,” she finally says, _“yes_,” she repeats, already breathless.

Hyejin smiles at her, self satisfied, somehow still in control, even with the leash in Byulyi’s hand. She reaches over, wraps her arm around Byulyi and pulls her down. Byulyi staggers with the movement, palm digging into the bed as Hyejin shifts on the bed, hair now fanned out against the white pillow case. 

Before Byulyi can say anything, Hyejin leans up to kiss her, mouth soft, warm, unhurried and it raises and itch to Byulyi’s palms, to touch, run her palm up the soft skin of Hyejin’s thighs, the curve of her hips.

She’s still a bit dazed, her hands reaching out to touch where she’s fantasized about, unable to believe that she can do so so easily do it, that Hyejin lets her have her way with her.

The skin under her fingertips is warm, like everything Hyejin seems to be.

“Unnie,” Hyejin says, voice already treading on teasing, “am I being a good _kitten_?”

It’s insanely unfair how much that affects her, heat already coiling in Byulyi’s stomach, like flames licking at her from the inside out. 

“Yes,” she repeats, feeling stupid even with Hyejin under her, leash in her hand, she feels overwhelmingly overpowered. 

“Where’s my treat then?” Hyejin asks, obvious in how much she’s already enjoying this. It’s like one of her many dreams coming true. Ones that start Hyejin, golden, shimmery, voice breaking, cheeks flushed.

Hyejin looks at her with heavy eyes, waiting for whatever Byulyi’s response is. Byulyi twines the leash around her fingers, enough that it tugs tightly against Hyejin’s neck, pulling her up a bit, neck long and curved.

She pulls until their mouths meet again, a kiss that’s meant to leave Hyejin breathless, unable to keep riling her up. Hyejin tastes bitter like the tea she likes to drink, her mouth yields easily for Byulyi, greedy for whatever Byulyi wants to give her. Byulyi presses closer, bodies flushed together, her thigh slides between Hyejin’s, she leans a little into it, Hyejin’s hips hitch up against the pressure, insistent in getting more until Byulyi is forced to hold her hips down against the mattress.

“Stay still,” Byulyi mumbles against their kiss, reaching again to pull the leash like a warning.

But she doesn’t let Hyejin talk back to her, kissing her again, head tilting to the side. Her tongue finds its way into Hyejin’s mouth, licking against the roof of Hyejin’s mouth, sucking desperately against her tongue.

Heat is rising up her cheeks, if Hyejin were to push Byulyi’s shirt away from her shoulders she would see the pink flush fading down her chest.

Her jaw aches, lips buzzing with oversensitivity.

She pulls away to take a breath, shuddering, skipping in her chest. Hyejin’s lips are red when Byulyi looks at her, bruised and kiss swollen.

Byulyi leans down again, kissing down Hyejin’s neck, placing soft touches on her chest. The lace of Hyejin’s bra is soft against her lips, but it keeps her from touching the bare skin she craves.

She reaches to pull the cups down, lacy crisscrossing straps pulled down the swell of Hyejin’s breast, until the dusty buds of Hyejin’s nipples are presented to her. Hyejin looks at her with hazy eyes, heavy with need. Her chest rises and falls steadily. Byulyi can’t bring herself to drag it out, closing her mouth directly over one of Hyejin’s nipples, teeth grazing as she pulls off and places a kiss to it. Her tongue laps against the hard nub, swirling it until she can’t help it, sucking it into her mouth.

Hyejin moans at that, body arching to get Byulyi to do more. Byulyi lets Hyejin’s hand land on the back of her head, pushing Byulyi to her chest, silently prompting her to keep going. The leg between Hyejin’s thighs presses harder with her rising urgency and she can already feel how wet Hyejin is, soaking through her underwear.

She pulls away, fingers absentmindedly reaching down to flick Hyejin’s slick nipple, pinching hard to watch her eyes flutter in pleasure.

Byulyi reaches for the strap on she’s kept at the side, watching Hyejin watch her as she puts it on, tightening it, watching it bounce with the movement with unblinking eyes.

Byulyi drinks up the view of Hyejin spread on their bed, underwear pulled and pushed aside in their haste, disheveled.

Byulyi leans back down, bracing her forearms on either side of Hyejin’s head. The curve of the strap on presses against Hyejin’s folds, tip grazing Hyejin’s clit. Her hips stutter up with it, wanting more than the fleeting tease of it.

Byulyi lets her body drop, only centimeters away from kissing Hyejin again. She reaches her hand between their bodies, guiding the strap on along Hyejin’s wetness before catching at her opening. She sinks in easily, Hyejin so wet it’s one easy smooth thrust. She flushes their hips close, her hands go to spread Hyejin’s legs wide open, pushing until Byulyi can sink in deeper. Byulyi rolls her hips tentatively, mouth almost watering at the way Hyejin moves up trying to chase the feeling. Byulyi keeps that pace, rutting against her more than anything, strap on still nestled inside, barely moving.

“_Please_,” Hyejin whines, her arms draping over Byulyi’s shoulders, palms pressed flat trying to get Byulyi to move.

Byulyi ignores her, enjoying the way Hyejin looks with pink cheeks, hips twitching. The small tight circles giving her enough friction to keep herself from giving Hyejin what she wants.

But she doesn’t count on Hyejin’s next move, legs rising, wrapping around Byulyi. Byulyi stops for a second, Hyejin takes the chance to get her legs to push Byulyi back deeper. 

She can’t do anything as Hyejin uses the leverage to thrust her hips up against Byulyi’s strap on. Byulyi watches dumbly as Hyejin fucks herself against her. Her moans are small and drawned out, obviously pleased with what she’s managed to get for herself, hips stuttering quickly, messily as she tries to reach her orgasm.

Hyejin rolls her hips up particularly hard, jostling Byulyi back into action. She reaches blindly for the forgotten leash, wrapping it quickly over her knuckles, tugging until Hyejin finally stops, eyes catching Byulyi’s.

“_Bad kitty_,” Byulyi mumbles against Hyejin’s neck, pulling again as her hips start a new rhythm. Her free hand reaches down, hand keeping Hyejin’s hips anchored to the bed, “who said you could do that?”

Hyejin doesn’t answer, mostly because Byulyi starts a much more brutal pace, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in. The lewd sound of skin against skin rings loudly, Hyejin’s moans and whimpers soft and breathy, pants that make Byulyi wet, soaking.

“Are you going to punish me?” Hyejin manages to ask, before Byulyi punches out more pants out of her, tiny, cut off, hitching when Byulyi slides back in harshly, circling her hips before pulling back out, strap on glistening with how wet Hyejin is, dragging carelessly along Hyejin’s pussy.

Byulyi doesn’t answer, instead pulls the leash tighter, watching as the collar pulls with it, Hyejin following easily.

Byulyi pushes in against her again and it’s not much of a warning before Byulyi really starts fucking Hyejin with purpose. Rising to her knees, pushing Hyejin’s own knee up, one hand still on her leash, the other curling over Hyejin’s collar.

Hyejin’s fingers wrap around Byulyi’s arm, holding on as Byulyi pulls out and pushes back in rapidly, hips hitting the back of Hyejin’s thighs, loud slapping sounds underlying Hyejin’s moans, more little noises of pleasure than anything coherent.

It’s always better than Byulyi’s dreams. Every time she gets Hyejin under her, wearing the pretty clothes Byulyi pampers her with. Frilly, beautiful, sinful things that Hyejin is always too pretty to really wear.

“_Ah_,” Hyejin pants, over and over, among the wet sounds of Byulyi’s strap on sinking in and out of Hyejin messily, desperately, so wet that Byulyi ends up slipping out more than justifiable, so badly wanting to make Hyejin feel good.

Her thighs are starting to burn, sweat glistening over her body, shirt sticking to her where in their haste they had forgotten to take it off. She slots her mouth back over Hyejin’s, thrust now completely uncoordinated. They kiss dirtily, it’s hot, whimpers stuck between their lips. 

Hyejin’s moans get softer, breath hitching, catching in a cute sound that makes Byulyi’s insides boil and then she feels the way Hyejin raises to meet her thrust, tightening around her as she comes, body going taut, legs twitching as Byulyi keeps going.

The feel, the idea of knowing Hyejin has come just from her thrusts is all she needs. Embarrassingly she comes untouched herself. Hands holding on tight, she’s afraid she’ll choke the other girl.

“Ah,” Hyejin drawls out, chest heaving, legs still twitching from oversensitivity, Byulyi still inside her. 

Byulyi can feel how wet she is, knows she’s probably dripping. Hyejin’s own wetness is messy between her thighs, underwear soaked, making the strap on shine with it.

They don’t speak, Byulyi trying to catch her breath, grips loosening.

“Was I a good kitten?” Hyejin asks, giggle edging behind her words, “did I take my punishment well?”

Byulyi blushes at the words, pulls out wordlessly, undoing the straps around her hips.

“You really liked the leash, huh?” Hyejin asks when Byulyi won’t answer her. Byulyi nods, still too out of if for words, but it doesn’t matter when Hyejin reaches up to kiss her again, soft, and less needy, and like everything else Hyejin, better than whatever fantasy Byulyi can ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> lol im back happy kinktober i guess 
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or whatever [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomily) and my [commission info](https://twitter.com/gIoomly/status/1234681625490771969) if anyone is interested :)  
but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
